psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gift of...
The sun fell behind the colorful, brightened statue of Avatar Kyoshi as a light sea breeze rustled through the trees and open valley of the island. The newest resident and member of the Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee, took a deep breath and sucked in the air of the autumn evening. She was long away from the days of being with Azula and chasing down Team Avatar - now, she was a part of the global team of friends. Some of them were actually visiting the island for a few days. Still, though the days of being forced to follow Azula's command were over, they stung at Ty Lee. It wasn't hard for her to remember when she threatened her life at the circus in a successful attempt to get her to join her mission. From there on, she still tried to view the princess as a friend, but harbored great fear for her - carrying out her movements lock step with what Azula ordered - lest she get hurt. Only when her true friend's life was threatened could she finally work up the courage to go against Azula. So, she did. She became imprisoned and, as destiny would have it, found the Kyoshi Warriors in the same prison as her. Over time, she befriended the group and was soon accepted to their ranks. After the War, she spoke with all the members of Team Avatar, who all forgave her for her past actions. It was not easy explaining all that happened, but the group accepted her in to their ranks, and now she was able to join all her friends, old and new, in a true, close-knit group. Nonetheless, the memories hurt her. She recalled one night where she tried to cry silent tears over the circus threat, but only Azula found her. "Ty Lee, what are you doing?" Amber eyes more looking like ice glared on the acrobat with sharp anger. Ty Lee sniffled and looked toward her believed friend. "Azula...just, the night at the circus -" "What about it!?" Azula demanded. "That's none of your concern. We have an Avatar and his friends to track. Get up, and let's go!" "Azula, can I -" "Let's go, now! No questions. Need I remind you what did happen that night? Would be a shame if that happened again." Ty Lee shuddered as Azula continued to give an icy, angry glare. She knew the princess had her under her control. Valuing her life, she got up and wiped away her tears, avoiding Azula's gaze. Those fears were enough to keep her going in the mission, but she couldn't help but wonder... Just like in the flashback, tears dripped down the warrior's face as she gripped the armor near her heart. She soon felt herself shaking, holding her hands over her eyes. A choked sob came from her mouth as the flashbacks played out before her. "Ty Lee?" Slowly, the warrior turned around, and saw another girl standing before her. She was decorated in a blue dress, dark blue pants, brown boots, and had long brown hair flowing from her, framed with two small strands held by beads. Her skin was toned darker, blue eyes which quickly turned worried when she saw Ty Lee's face. "Oh, hey, Katara..." Ty Lee whispered, trying to wipe some tears from her face. "What's wrong?" Katara asked. "You've been out here for quite a while, and Aang and I are worried." "It's nothing," Ty Lee tried to shake the waterbender off. "Tears down your face, a look of sadness, and nervous shaking doesn't mean 'nothing,'" Katara replied with tones of concern still in her voice. "Talk to me..." She tried to turn away, but no matter what, her new friend was going to remain there until she talked. She had to come out with it at some point or the fears would just eat away at her. Finally, the Kyoshi Warrior turned back to Katara. "I'm still hurt..." It didn't take long for things to register with the Water Tribe girl. After her apology a few weeks ago, Katara knew right then and there just what Ty Lee meant. "Oh...but, you know it's over...right? Azula's gone. She'll never hurt you again." "It doesn't take away the pain..." Ty Lee spoke in a broken voice. "The fear she inspired, the attempt she made on my life for not joining her...having her imprisoned doesn't remove that, Katara! It just doesn't!" More tears escaped down her face as she sobbed vocally and covered her tear-stained face. Slowly, the waterbender approached her friend. She got Ty Lee to remove her hands from her own face, and soon, Katara was wiping Ty Lee's tears away with her thumbs. "I can only imagine...living under that for so long. Having to live in constant fear..." "All this time I thought she was a real friend..." Ty Lee said, still hurting inside. "All she was just someone who used Mai and I and forced her will on us...lest we get hurt...she had me bent to her will. I wish I knew real friendship...like one time, when I was crying over what happened at the circus, how much that scared me...Azula just...she yelled at me! She told me just to get going to continue the mission, and "Need I remind you what did happen that night? Would be a shame if that happened again." A silent gasp left Katara's mouth. She never knew just how bad things really were between Ty Lee and Azula, now, she came to realize just what fear the princess had left in her new friend's mind. The waterbender pulled the Kyoshi Warrior into a tight hug. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. Though wondering what her friend could even be sorry for, Ty Lee did not resist, reciprocating the hug and burying her head into Katara's shoulder. Her tears moistened Katara's dress. "How could she do that to us? I thought we were her friends! I thought she actually cared about us more than to use us as her...weapons! And more than just to throw away if they stopped working! How...how could she..." "It's all over..." Katara tried to assure her in a whisper-quiet done. "It's in the past...Azula is gone. She'll never be able to do this to you again. We're your friends now, Ty Lee. We care about you...and we certainly won't control you. We're all here for you..." "Really?" Ty Lee said with a sniffle, trying to pull Katara closer. "Yes," the waterbender replied, chancing another smile. "Of course. That's how our group is. Ever since it was just Aang, Sokka, and myself, we always have looked out for one another. You're part of our group now, so, you'll be getting that treatment. We're not about controlling others for our missions." Ty Lee felt more assured and at home around Katara, standing in her embrace still. She could tell in her tones that she meant every word she said about their care and respect for one another. Being a part of it meant a lot to the warrior who had felt isolated from her family and then used by her former best friend. Her tears stopped flowing as a smile lit up her face. After a few moments, the two girls separated. Ty Lee left her hands over Katara's, a bright smile dotting her face. "Thank you, Katara. It really means a lot to feel accepted and among real friends. Things won't heal immediately, but, I'm really glad to be a part of your group. I promise, I'll do everything I can to maintain the friendship. It's a blessing, really." Katara smiled back just as brilliantly. "Well, we're glad you're here too. I can tell you're a great person at heart, and you'll fit in perfectly. You're definitely a real friend from what I can see. I hope you stick around for as long as you can." "Absolutely," Ty Lee answered. "I know it hasn't been long, but, I can already say that you guys are the best." "Thanks," the waterbender replied. "And just remember...if this ever comes up again, if there's anything you need to say...you can come to any of us, at any time. We're here for you." The warrior happily sighed, taking in the accepting warmth Team Avatar offered her. "Thank you, Katara...and send my thanks to everyone else as well." She then hugged her waterbending friend again as the sun set behind them as she began to think of her future with all her new friends. Was it Ty Lee's birthday? No. But she had gotten herself a nice gift. The gift of friendship.